The Fifth Letter
by DunkinDonutsHobo
Summary: It was bound to happen sooner or later, when Lara Jean's last letter returns to her, what is she to do just when everything in her life is finally just right, throw in a little friendly school competition, what's a girl to do? (Movie-verse)
1. Prologue

A/N: general disclaimer and the rest, you know who owns these characters, its not me. So I've actually never read the book, I got back from the bar last night a little drunk and put this on Netflix and it made me feel the feels. So here I am with this now, so for this fic is really movie-verse until I get around to reading the actual book. Let me know what you think!

 **Prologue**

Today was going to be a bad day. Some things you knew the moment you wake up - something had told her this, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly. But the tone at which Kitty called "Oh Lara Jeannn, someone's here for you!" from downstairs, she knew it was going to be bad. What she didn't know was that it would be worse than bad, much worse than just bad.

Lara Jean hopped up from bed and dressed. All in all it was probably Peter, it was Sunday after all, maybe his practice had gotten cancelled. It had only been a few weeks since she took Josh up on his advice and went to see Peter after his practice. The day they became officially "real" had been one of the happiest and most terrifying of her life. The thought of spending a whole Sunday with him made her toes tingle and ears feel hot. She looked out the window only for a beautiful day to greet her. She frowned, probably not Peter then she thought.

She creeped down the stairs with amounting suspicions. She definitely had more friends, or at least was friendlier with more people, than she had been in the past. Yet there really were only a few people that actually visited her at home - Chris, Josh, and of course Peter.

Due to this, she creeped down the stairs, at the perfect angle she could see the doorway without being seen herself. She didn't have to see much. From this angle all the could make out was a set of legs and hands, the angle blocked the mystery person's upper half but she had seen enough, for in those hands held a light blue envelope she'd recognize anywhere.

Heart pounding, giving barely any thought she ran back up the stairs into her room, pushed open the window, and in classic Lara Jean panic stepped out on to the roof. She had learned from unfortunate past mistakes that rolling off the side hurts and makes too much noise. Knowing this now, she scuttled down the trellis to the side as silently as she could and once down made a beeline for her bike and without further ado biked her heart out to the diner.

Unfortunately and unbeknownst to her, Josh had witnessed the entire ordeal from his spot mowing the lawn. He had only known her to climb out of a window on one occasion and now knew who the stranger who he'd seen stroll up to her house could only be one person. 'Oh Lara Jean, here we go again.' He thought with a wry smile.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: So I binge read through the first two books, so now have a better understanding of the characters at heart, however, I'm still going with movie-verse reality. So this pretty much picks up from the end of the movie. So thats the deal, any and all events that happen differently between the movie and books, assume what happened was the movie version. I really only write if people feel interested so let me know in reviews if you want me to bother continuing :D

* * *

 **Chapter One**

' _John Ambrose McClaren..._ ' Lara Jean thought chewing on her straw of her cherry coke. She knew she was just biding her time. It wasn't like she could hide forever, although she wondered...perhaps she could evade him long enough that she wouldn't see him at all. ' _After all, he doesn't live here anymore, he'll have to go home eventually..._ ' she thought.

She was partly ashamed of her actions but the relief of avoiding an uncomfortable situation outweighed her guilt, for the moment at any rate. She hadn't seen John since Model UN back in middle school. She wondered how much he'd have changed by now, would she even still recognize him? Maybe, she doubted it, would he even recognize her? Sipping her soda slowly, she tried to shield her mind away from the growing shame of her improptu escape. She thought of Peter, he already knew there were five letters total. She knows she mentioned it once, at some point at any rate. She didn't remember him _loving_ the fact but it wasn't like he was upset. At least he wasn't then.

She figured as today was Sunday, if she could avoid John all day, then undoubtedly he'd have to go back home for school on Monday. She thought about sending a follow up letter in that case. She at least owed him an explanation, even if she wasn't ready to have it in person. With that she nodded, her guilt had been slightly lifted.

She was surprised to look down at her phone and see a text from Peter. She hadn't realized how much time she'd just been sitting there. Judging by the state of her devastated straw and the long empty glass it had been a while.

 _Hey bae, coach just called for a break, how're you doing? - Peter_

She secretly loved it when he called her 'bae.' It was corny and dumb and she loved it all the same.

 _You dork - Lara Jean_

She hesitated. There were no secrets between her and Peter, but all the same, she didn't want him to know just yet, not at least until he was gone and she'd sent the follow up 'Hey, sorry that was a while ago, disregard what you read, et cetera et cetera' letter. She she texted back as normal.

 _I'm fine, just hanging out. Are you going to be free later? - Lara Jean_

She awaited his response. They hadn't been able to hang out at all yesterday, he had been busy with lacrosse and she had to chaperone a sleepover Kitty had with her friends. Kitty's friends were just what she'd expected, just like Kitty – loud, stubborn, but overall good kids. All they had really done was binge watch Gilmore Girls while critiquing her cookie recipe attempts.

 _Sorry Covey, I have to help my mom out at the shop after practice, she's getting big furniture delivered. I'll call you before I go to bed tho ;) - Peter_

She found that now they were official, on the days we couldn't hang out, Peter made it a habit to checkin frequently and call before bed. She briefly wondered if Genevieve made that a requirement, she could picture that. 'S _topppppp brain_ ' she thought and instantly shook her head, ' _it is equally possible he just really misses me when we're not together...'_ She chided herself, she wouldn't let Genevieve ruin this for her.

She decided it was time to go home, sneakily of course. She made it back annoyed and sweaty from the long and indirect route she took home in order to lower the chances of her being seen. Fortunately, her unexpected visitor was no where to be seen. She parked her bike and walked through the front door. Kitty looked up from the kitchen island and rolled her eyes.

"You, Lara Jean, are a coward." Kitty said.

* * *

She stepped out her front door the same time Peter arrived. She jogged over to the passenger side and hopped in. Peter automatically leaned over for a kiss and she obliged him. Things with him felt so easy and right. A simple kiss still made her ears burn hot. It made her feel both giddy and confident, two things that used to be very un-Laura-Jean-like. Sensing this, Peter deepened the kiss. She could have melted in the seat right then and there, before she does he pulls back just barely.

Their foreheads still touching he said, "Missed you this weekend, Covey."

"Missed you more." It was true. She wasn't too shy to admit it, at least not anymore, not right now. At this, Peter chuckles, "I'm sure thats not true" he says.

"Thank you for telling me how I feel" she replied back and at this his golden speckled eyes sparkle and a grin forms. "You're welcome" he says. She tried to hide a smile at his trademark reply, he was just too confident sometimes. She feigned offense and started pulling away.

"Coveyyyyy, obviously because you couldn't have missed me more than I miss you." He said with a very exaggerated eye roll.

She leaned back over to peck his cheek, smiling against his cheek she says, "I just wanted to hear you say it. Now take us to school, you know I've never been late and I don't plan on today being the day." He only laughs at this but continues to pull out into the street all the same.

"Anything interesting happen?" he asks suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" she says nonchalantly but mind racing, ' _how on earth could he know? …_ _Kitty..._ ' she thought crossly. It wouldn't have been the first time Kitty blew up her spot. Though she couldn't truly be mad at that time, otherwise she supposed Peter would have never been in her life. She shuddered at the thought.

Peter gave her a funny look, "Kitty's sleepover? No problems with the bunch of preteens running around on a sugar high?"

' _Ah. Obviously that.'_ she thought shaking her head.

"Nope, nothing of interest. Pretty tame weekend. Still haven't perfected that chocolate chip cookie recipe, but worry you not, I will." She replied more casually than she actually felt. While its not like she lied, all the same she was pretty sure if she were to ask Margot, she'd see that as 'lying by omission.' Then again, she thought, Margot was always the better person in that way. Either way, he seemed satisfied with this answer. They were already in the school parking lot.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to the hold that Peter had over the entire school's population. No matter where he went, eyes followed and now they followed her too. They had stepped out of the car and she immediately felt eyes on her. Peter steered them into the school, one hand holding the backpack that hung casually off one shoulder and other clasped with Lara Jean's.

They had only just stopped at Lara Jean's locker when they hear a loud "Move along buddy!" She doesn't even need to turn around to see who it was, she continues gathering her textbooks.

Behind her she hears Peter reply " _Yes, Chris?_ " - she could practically hear the eye roll.

"You heard me, only Lara Jean is required, shoo!" Chris continues. Peter rolls his eyes again, but he knows there isn't even a fight to be had, Chris would win.

He gives Lara Jean one last look before leaning down a considerable amount to kiss her cheek, close to her ear. Before pulling away he whispers, "see you a soon", winks and walks away. Her face blushes furiously, she doesn't even know why, such is the effect of Peter Kavinsky.

She's still day dreaming about his face while Chris continues on, "...cant believe he's back. He is definitely..." she adds an eye brow wiggle here.

"What are you talking about now?" - interest piqued.

"You haven't heard?" Chris asks confused, then shakes her head, "Of course you don't, earth to Lara Jean. There is a world outside Peter."

"Yeah, yeah" Lara Jean says quickly, the first bell is about to ring, she anxiously shuffles. She wasn't really kidding about the late thing. Chris waves her off with a sigh, "Oh go on, I'll pass you notes in World." And thats why she loves Chris, they knew everything about each other, Chris understood her.

* * *

No one she knew was in this class, Anatomy was an elective. The classroom was the same used for Bio, rows of two person work station tables as opposed to desks. By the time she had arrived all tables were full save one empty table all the way in the back. She wasn't concerned by this, whenever she had partners in classes like this in the past it always ended up her doing all the work anyway. They had barely begun class when the door opened and the guidance counselor stepped in to talk to the teacher on the side, a couple of 'ahs' and 'mhmms' later they wave in a figure standing in the hallway.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. He actually used to live here a few years ago so some of you might remember him, go ahead and introduce yourself." Mr. Abernathy says.

Everyone's eyes are drawn to the new kid. He's tall is the first thing Lara Jean notices, maybe slightly taller than Peter. He has golden hair and bright blue eyes with a strong jaw to top it off. He was clearly more academic than a football player, but that was not to say he is not fit. He was built more like a swimmer she thought. He was well dressed too, he could have been a diplomat's son the way he dressed, but this was not that kind of school. Taking in all his features, she came to notice one thing in particular.

When she was in the eighth grade, just on the cusp of getting over Peter (there most definitely had been an overlap there), they were all hanging out. At that point, 'they' meant herself, Peter, Gen, Chris, Trevor, and John. They had been playing 7-minutes-in-heaven for the first time. Lara Jean was dreading it, she was still holding a grudge against Peter for kissing her that night in the seventh grade, stealing her first kiss. She would have outright refuse if she had drawn lots with him, Gen wouldn't have let them in any case. He was hers then.

Luck would have it, she got John instead. Now her only panic was what in the world were they going to do for seven whole minutes alone...in a closet. She had really liked John, it was this night she would write him that letter in fact, but she was nervous. She remembered how awkward-sweaty she got.

When it got to their turn, they shuffled into the closet and Lara Jean immediately leaned against the wall and stared at her shoes. They had been in the closet for about thirty seconds of shy silence, when John decided to just go for it, he leaned down to kiss her and Lara Jean had simultaneously decided to swiftly straighten up. The back of her head slammed upwards knocking his face straight into one of the built-in pantry shelving. It left a small scar cutting a thin straight line through his eyebrow.

He had been a good sport, he was a nice guy. This is why she liked him in the first place. They were very alike, grade-conscious, shy, nice, her complement in their group. He was the one who convinced her to join Model UN. He just laughed it off, touching his eyebrow he jokes, "Looks like you left your mark, classic Lara Jean." She never got what she meant, but just like that, the tension is lifted. They spent the remaining few minutes laughing about it together. Whats more is, he never did tell anyone what happened when they came out and asked about the cut. He just smiled softly and said, "none of your business."

There was that scar, just barely visible unless you were looking, just barely slicing his right eyebrow. If Lara Jean thought she could get away with jumping out the window, they were on the first floor after all, and running far – she would have. However, she was in public.

"Hey, my name is John, I grew up around here, looks like I'm back to stay now, funny how much things have changed" he says, Lara Jean could swear he was looking straight at her, but she had long been staring at the blacktop of the table. He looked at Mr. Abernathy to see if that would suffice.

"Go ahead, take that last seat in the back. Lara Jean will be your deskmate."

John makes his way to the only open seat left. Thankfully, as soon as he sat down, Mr. Abernathy wasted no time throwing himself into the lecture. Lara Jean sat there with a prickly scalp feeling, like needles were bouncing off her head. Uncomfortable and embarrassed, Lara Jean maintained a strict radio silence throughout the class, staring straight down and taking notes. She wasn't sure, but she may have heard a chuckle come from her right. She chanced a non-obvious peripheral glance at her new lab partner. He was in fact very amused. It made her furiously blush, she knew she was ridiculous, she knew she was a coward, she knew she should be ashamed of yesterday's escape-through-window escapade. What she didn't know was why she couldn't stop thinking of that almost-kiss.

Mr. Abernathy finishes the lecture. There are only a few minutes left before the bell but everyone had already started packing up. Lara Jean was also on the edge of her seat, ready to bounce the second she could. The bell rings and Lara Jean shoots up from her seat, she was about to step around John, but he pushes his chair out to stand up, effectively blocking her path.

He turns to her, wide grin set in place and says, "Lara Jean, I was hoping to run into you."

* * *

Remember folks, I only write more if there's interest. Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** without further ado:

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Lara Jean, I was hoping to run into you." She looked down and noticed he had pulled out a light blue envelop. Color rising to her cheeks, she blurted out, "Can I have that back?"

She was already reaching towards the letter which he withdrew away from her. She would say more once the letter was safely in her possession. She reached again and he withdrew again with a bemused look on his face.

She sighed, "I wrote that back in the eighth grade. I don't even remember what it says but judging by the others -"

" _Others?"_ he interjected, eyes sparkling with laughter.

She continued on without a beat, "o _thers_ that the content is fairly embarrassing. I used to like you back in the eighth grade. I didn't think it would get to you, ever. Also Peter is my boyfriend now and-"

" _Ka_ _vinsky?"_ he interjected again in utter shock.

" _Yes_ – and-"

" _You and_ _Peter_ _Kavinsky?"_ he said more than asked. She shot him a deadpan look, disbelief was usually the general reaction of the entire school in the beginning – heck still, she was used to this.

" _Will you stop interrupting?"_ She didn't even realize she'd begun tapping her foot in annoyance. He laughed at that, shaking his head, the thing about his laughter was that it was almost infectious, it was a good-natured kind of laugh, endearing. She continued tapping.

"You are too cute, you know?" He says when he's caught his breath.

"Were you even listening?" She gives him a stern look, her blush somewhat diminishing the effect. She was never really one to receive compliments from boys. It was only a few months ago she was staying in whole weekends at home with her kid sister on the couch – or worse when she watched tv on the couch alone while her _kid_ sister had plans.

"I think I got the gist of it and look I won't draw this out, though I am sort of disappointed, it was a very flattering letter in case you were wondering," he chuckles to himself, most definitely thinking about some piece of the letter, she cringed at that. He continues on, "You're right, we haven't seen each other in years. All the same, kind of wish you had sent the letter back then to be honest, you know I almost asked you to formal back then?"

Lara Jean looks at him floored, ' _h_ _e had felt the same way too back then?'_

"I'm guessing you didn't. Don't worry, I can settle for being lab partners," he jokes.

"Your letter had taken me by surprise Lara Jean, I get it was written years ago though so you don't need to worry, but it made me remember something too. Its why I came by your house, just thought you should have it. Also it wouldn't have hurt to see one friendly face before starting at a new school." He says smiling sheepishly. She was thoroughly embarrassed by her actions yesterday, _thoroughly_.

He hands over the letter. Lara Jean frowned. This was not the letter she had sent. It did look aged, the corners crinkles and the light blue faded more than light, but it wasn't hers – _it was addressed to her_.

"Can I just ask you to never show this to anyone?" he asks chuckling at her reaction.

"First rule of Fight Club" she mumbles.

"What is this?" She asks turning it over to open, he puts his hand on hers to stop her, his hands were warm to the touch. "Don't open it here. Remember what you said about embarrassing? Well, I wrote you one too, right before I moved I wrote it but wasn't man enough to send it. Thought I saw yours, you should see mine – that came out stranger than I intended," he says but doesn't seem too abashed, he even threw in a wink.

"Anyway, now you can't be embarrassed around me, you see?" She can see in his eyes he's laughing on the inside, just a little too much, he was almost grinning. Her eyebrows go up in an unspoken question.

"I should own up that Kitty told me that you, in her words, "flew the coop" yesterday and I saw you bike away." He says already working himself up to another wholesome laugh.

"Nope, not there yet." She was mortified, nearly forgetting the letter that weigh heavy in her hands. Neither of them realized his hand was still on hers holding her from opening the letter, then the five minute warning bell rang and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She pulled away before he could.

"Maybe I'll see you at lunch." He turned to leave.

"I still expect mine back you know." She shouts at his back, not in the least bit kidding.

Halfway turning, he smiles back at her saying shortly, "Maybe."

* * *

Later at lunch that day, Lara Jean was at a table with Peter, Lucas, Chris, and a few of Peter's other friends. Peter had been ravenously housing her leftover cookies from this weekend's experiments while slapping away other hands that tried to take too many out of her pink polka dotted tin. At this point, the whole school had known about the new kid. So when he inevitably walked into the cafeteria, all heads turned in his direction.

It was Peter who goes, "Ambrose!"

John's eyes shift from Peter to Lara Jean ever so subtly before walking over with a wave. Peter gets up from the table and they high five easily both laughing at each other.

"Long time man, how've you been?" Peter asks, he always made it seem so easy. It made her forget they also haven't seen each other in years. It was his gift. Peter could be friends with anyone if wanted to.

"I've been good, still a little strange being back here. You know we moved back into the same house. Lots of old memories there." John laughs a little.

"I remember," Peter grins back. Lara Jean wonders if he remembered the 7-minutes-in-heaven night, probably not as vividly as she did, _'he was with Gen still anyway,'_ she thought crossly. Annoyed with herself for being annoyed, she shoves the thought away.

"I also remember Assasins." Lara Jean remembered this too, it was a game somewhat like tag but it could last for days. The winner was the last person standing and got one wish, winner could ask for whatever they wanted, within reason of course. It was a game that they all took a little too seriously maybe.

"Yeah, that game was the best! I remember kicking your ass, Kavinsky." John says, baiting a challenge.

"You wish buddy, you wish." Peter laughs confidently, "You remember Chris and Lucas right?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Chris says, she's bolding eying him up and down. She seemed to approve of what she saw as she smiled and sneakily shot a suggestive look to Lara Jean who just smiled back at her. Chris was never shy about admitting what she wants, Lara Jean admired this about her.

"Of course not Chris, Hey Lucas you too." He sits down and Peter goes through the round of introductions at the table for the people John didn't already know, he easily fell into conversation with them. Just like that he seemed to became part of the group. It was easy to see how, John was just likable. He was the kind of person you want as a friend, dependable, loyal, _handome –_ Lara Jean straightened like a rod was jammed up her - _'Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope,'_ she thought.

She focused on the conversation Chris and Lucas were having, "...its one of the best romances of all time. Lucas, we're watching it. Lara Jean, I know you'll want to be in on this too."

"What are we talking about?" she asks.

"The Notebook, obviously. Remember that scene, in the rain, ugh its so good. Where he's all like 'I wrote you everyday for a year.' How romantic, letters, no one does shit like that anymore." Lara Jean cringed at this self-consciously, she was that person. She was also acutely aware of the fact that she's never told Chris _._

"Mhmm, yep, thats the one..." She mumbles back half-heartedly, John's letter burned in her pocket.

She was the only one to see John, Lucas and Peter ever so slightly stiffen, they were the only other fellow-letter recipients at the table. She felt Peter's eyes on her rather than saw them because she refused to look up from her sandwich. Though only seconds later she couldn't help herself. She snuck a peek at his face, his jaw was slightly tense in an uncomfortably firm set smile she doubts anyone else noticed. Peter was like that, he's never liked to lose face in front of everyone but Lara Jean could read his tells now. He remembered the letters. She knew they would talk after school, he was her ride after all.

Lunch was wrapping up and everyone was getting up and leaving for lockers. Peter escorted Lara Jean to her locker with a contemplative look on his face as she grabbed her things. He didn't bring it up. He walked her to class, pecking her swiftly on the lips. He knows she was never a huge fan of PDA. He was allowed only the small gestures at school. No make-out sessions in the hallways for Lara Jean, no no. He didn't mind this, of course he had to make some level of show at school, he was after all guy.

He left a note with her, one she had seen him scribble at lunch but couldn't read, it was short but sweet:

' _Lara Jean,_

 _I'd write you everyday for a year._

 _Love,_

 _Peter'_

She didn't doubt this. Her teal, bow-covered box made this much clear. It made her heart flutter in her chest. The rest of her day rushed by her, but this feeling never left her. The letter that had felt like a ton of bricks in her pocket just earlier had completely fled her mind.

* * *

Lara Jean and Peter were in the parking lot after the final bell rang. She hadn't seen John for the rest of the day. Lara Jean was waiting to open the door to the passenger side, but Peter had been searching his pockets for his keys, when he gave up with a frustrated sigh.

"He got a letter didn't he?" he asked abruptly.

"Yep." Lara Jean replies shortly, leaving the ball in his court. He mulls this over, in his own head, as if trying to sort out all the facts, remember everything she's ever said about John or the letters.

"You started liking him after me."

"There may have been a little overlap remember," she jokes. He didn't laugh, not that she expected him to, not really anyway.

"After that one time in his basement, that 7-minutes-in-heaven night?"

"You remembered that, huh." She grimaced, she was surprised at how much he remembers. She knows she didn't tell him this, he must've just remembered. After all, he was there.

"I remember everything when it comes to you." He replied evenly, giving her a pointed look.

"Even back then?" she asks surprised, touched..

"Even back then." He affirms. She hopes he means this, because this made her heart happy.

"I don't have anything to worry about, do I?" He says this jokingly, but she could see the hint of uncertainty behind his golden fleck irises. This bothered her so much she walked around the front of the car to him. She would have none of this, reaching up on her tips of her boots she pulled his face down to hers and showed him how little he had to worry about.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, chucking when she was done, "PDA Covey? How unlike you," he teases but is pleased all the same.

"Just making sure you know." She quips, she knows how much stuff like that meant to him.

"Know what?" he probes.

"That you never have to worry about that, ever." she smiles and so does he.

"I wouldn't let you go without a fight anyway. Just so you know." Lara Jean had never liked confrontations, but the thought was flattering. The idea that she, _she_ , could affect a guy like _him._ The idea was absolutely bizarre, alternate-reality worthy. The thought warmed her from head to toe.

He doesn't press further on the subject and she doesn't offer. There was nothing important to tell she thought. They were solid, so solid it sometimes frightened her how serious they became so fast. There was nothing in John's letter that could change that. She resolved not to say anything. She was his just as much as he was hers, this was just a fact.

From across the lot, John watches. He had been standing at his own car catching up with Lucas. Lucas coughs into his hand, John snaps his attention back to Lucas. Shaking his head at Lucas' knowing smile.

"Don't even bother, man. It's a lost cause," is all Lucas says.

"We'll see about that." John replies simply, confidently. He missed his opportunity once already, he'd be damned if he let it slip by him again.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for all the encouragement! Let me know what you think of this one. Happy to get the story rolling, let me know if I should continue onwards. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope my version of John pleases you :D


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, end of the year is a bit of a crazy period for me. I work full-time as a software engineer and had a major deliverable due end of year, fanfic don't pay them bills but baby I'm back now, tried to make it a longer one due to my absence, but at least with the little break I now can confidently say I believe I know where I wanna take this! Reviews make the creative juices flow, let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dear Lara Jean,_

 _I liked you first. I know he got to you first but I want to be the one who lasts. I know you like him a lot but I think you may like me a lot too, enough for me to at least try anyway. I would find a way to stay. I could make you happy too, more..._

Lara Jean ripped her eyes from the letter and mused, even his handwriting back then had been very precise and deliberate, the words written in perfectly straight lines, letters evenly sized, margins minded. Those first words, they brought her back, _'this is like a bad cosmic joke'_ she thought miserably reminded of her letter to Josh. Her face flushed thinking of the letter contents. She knew logically speaking, this letter was written years ago, he doesn't, couldn't feel the same way anymore. Though the gesture did speak to her heart. At one point, a boy was so in love with her that he wrote her a love letter. Alright, he never actually used the word love, but this was a love letter if she ever saw one – and she would know. She couldn't help but be touched, she was flattered.

"Peter's here!" Kitty yells from downstairs, Lara Jean could already hear her Kitty's little feet running up the stairs to see what had been taking her so long. Lara Jean rushed to cram the letter back in its envelope and stash it in the hat box before pushing it as far back under her bed as she could, same as she did with the thoughts swirling in her head. She would finish it later, preferably when pestering kid sisters weren't roaming around the house, especially ones with the penchant of getting into boxes that don't belong to them.

She was just grabbing her books as Kitty broke into her room, "what were you doing?"

"Nothing." Lara Jean replied nonchalantly, careful to keep her eyes from straying to the hidden hat box.

"We're going to be late, Lara Jean." Lara Jean rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, Kitty." She said shooing Kitty down the stairs with her.

Once outside, she spots Peter's car parked out front, he rolled down the window and faked beeping the horn, "Beep beep Coveys!" he yells out the window good-naturedly. Lara Jean laughs and hops in the front seat while Kitty scuttled into the back. She leaned over the console to kiss Peter's cheek, wisps of his hair tickled her face making her giggle. She still couldn't believe this was her routine, he was her routine.

"Good morning to you too Lara Jean." He says with a wide grin.

"Gross." Kitty says shortly, looking away with an over dramatic face.

"All buckled up back there kiddo?" Peter asks, eyeing Kitty through the mirror.

"Aye, aye captain!" She says and he pulls out of side of the road heading towards school.

She loved riding with Peter to school. She got to get a dose of him right before anyone else did, outside of his family of course. Everything was so easy with him, with them. In the beginning, the thought of going contract-less scared her, how was she to know what was expected if wasn't thoroughly talked out and documented? He replied that it was all about trust, she got that now. Its about trusting the other person not to hurt you, and if there was anything she figured out about Peter, it was that he would never hurt her. He caught her looking at him.

"See anything you like?" he chuckles, not taking his eyes off the road, but reaching over for her hand. She loved his hands, calloused from lacrosse, they weren't soft but they were strong. His hand enveloped hers entirely, he made her feel safe. He made her feel special, she, the girl who at least in her mind, thought no one ever looked twice at.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replies blithely, she was just reveling in her favorite part of the day.

"I really would." He says smiling, shooting her an arched look, at which point Kitty leans forward breaking their moment, "She really really likes you, in fact she looo-"

"Kitty! Shoo!" Lara Jean gasps, a furious blush overtaking her face, shooing her sister to the backseat whence she came. Peter roared with laughter.

This was not the time or place. They had not used that word since the day on the lacrosse field. In fact, she hadn't even been the one to say it. She was taken aback when he did, not in a bad way, but in a way that made her feel like it couldn't be happening. It was too unreal for the most popular, most handsome, most _kind_ person she'd ever met to say that to her. She only became aware she never actually said it back after the fact, she had been all "you're what?" at the time. She wasn't ready to say it, at least not here in a short car ride to school with Kitty in eavesdropping distance.

She hoped he knew though. John's letter was all but forgotten. They arrived at school, Kitty scampered off to her first class while Lara Jean glared at her cheeky wave goodbye. Peter and Lara Jean made their way to her locker. As they walked through the hallway, Peter's hand clasped hers firmly. Whereas before, Lara Jean used to walk down these same halls with shoulders folded in, trying to make herself as small as possible to just merely get through the crowd, now the hallway parted for Peter and her like the red sea did for Moses. Such was his pull, walking hand and hand in him made her stand taller, his confidence was practically contagious.

Approaching her locker, they found a figure already waiting there, casually leaning next to her locker. This figure was John, impeccably dressed, striking you could say. Not in an outrageous fashion, there were no obvious designer brands, it was more the way he held himself – self-assured and bold. His lightly scarred eyebrow adding a hint of, well the simple word for it was _dashing._ Judging by the unusual amount of girls in the vicinity, most of whom she was fairly sure didn't even have lockers in this hallway, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Ambrose! Whats up man?" Peter greets John with a bro-like high five.

"Just picking up my lab mate for class" John says confidently, Peter looks at her confused.

"Is that so? ...You got pretty lucky getting partnered with Covey over here, I should know, funny how things work out, huh" Peter replied back evenly, not breaking eye contact, grin firmly kept in place, aware that in this high school, hell, life, everything was about appearances. Lara Jean only realized now that she forgot about that little detail, but she shrugged it off, really, what did it matter they were lab partners. Though, admitted to herself that while she didn't think it was necessary, Peter probably would have liked to have known before hand, right? Oh well, she cringed, he should know it doesn't matter she thought as she focused on her locker combination.

"Funny is a good word for it, fairly new as I hear, that right?" John replied looking at Peter over Lara Jean's head. Something in the air had changed, Lara Jean may have missed it, but Peter sure didn't. It wasn't really what John had said, or even done really. It was the way he looked at her. It reminded him of Sanderson and that was not something he liked. There was no animosity between him and Sanderson, at least anymore, just the usual we-competed-for-the-same-girl awkwardness. He didn't think they'd ever be friends was another way to put it.

"Well if we go by first kiss, not so new." Peter said firmly, shaking his head.

"Right, weren't you with Gen at that time though? Guess thats old history now, a lot can change in a few months it seems." Peter stood a little taller now.

"Not sure what you're trying to get at." Peter replied graciously, annoyed Gen was brought up at all, grateful that Lara Jean had busied herself with her locker combination and not following the conversation at all.

"Merely an observation old friend." John says with a shrug, pushing himself off the locker he was leaning on to stand straighter.

"Got it!" Lara Jean exclaimed, missing the atmosphere entirely, as she finally fumbled open her locker and started grabbing things from it. She closed her locker and looked up at Peter and noticed the somewhat charged stare-off him and John seemed to still be having. She looked closer at his face, saw the slight tightening in the corner of his smile, then she looked to his eyes. Every time she looked in his eyes, a tiny piece of her melted. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of staring into those golden flecks but they seemed somewhat cloudy today and she realized something was off.

"I'll see you at lunch Peter," decidedly ending whatever conversation they were having with a quick peck to his cheek and a light squeeze of his hand looking him in the eyes as she did. She hoped this reassured him of whatever thoughts were swirling in his head, she used to think Peter was most confident boy she'd ever met, actually she still thought this but she knew now that even the most positive had their own insecurities. The last conversation she had with Gen flitted through her mind, _'He's not as confident as he pretends to be.'_

With that Lara Jean and John headed over to their lab, while Peter watched them round the corner.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asks John suspiciously the second they reach their table. John sat in his chair, casually leaning back into it.

"Nothing important really" he says disarmingly, Lara Jean pressed no further as Mr. Abernathy had just walked in.

He immediately started the lecture, "Today we will be learning about blood types, what they mean, and more importantly the type each of you have. Every single person should know what their own blood type is in case of emergency." His lesson plan for the day included a short lecture on the different types and what types can be mixed during blood transfusions.

"To determine blood type, you need to find out which antigens are present. You can work that out by mixing the blood with the different reagents, before the end of this period I expect you all to finish the lab by identifying the blood type of each sample provided and filling out the sheet. Once done, please take and sterilize the needle provided and prick your finger to provide your own sample to test." He finished, gesturing to the lab materials set up at each lab table.

"Ready partner?" John asks.

"Ready."

With that they started setting up their table, setting up the reagent vials and organizing the samples. They worked methodically, testing the sample with each reagent to identify the correct type. Lara Jean would make her assessment and confer with John until they reached agreement, then John would take the next sample and make his assessment and confer with Lara Jean. They worked in tandem flawlessly, figuring out each type before making it to the point where it was time to find out their own. This was the part Lara Jean had been slightly dreading. She knew a pinprick was nothing to get worked up about and wasn't about to embarrass herself by opting out. She hesitated going for the needle, which John saw.

"Not one for needles I suppose?" He takes a gander. She looked up at him with a grimace.

"I don't love the idea, no."

"Want me to go first?" he offered, she thought about it, perhaps seeing someone else do it first and seeing how little of an ordeal it was would ground her. She shook her head though, she'd rather get it over and done with and no have to think about it. Though she wasn't sure she could exactly force herself to prick her own finger.

"You know I once heard something along the lines of, your teeth are actually strong enough to bite off a finger as easily as a hard carrot, its really your brain that stops you, some sort of defense mechanism or something..." she says, not even really sure why she said it, buying herself time she knows. She can't even recall if thats actually a fact or not. She doubts it.

"You're stalling aren't you, also I don't think thats exactly true." John laughs, she says nothing, staring at her finger tip as if willing a little blood spot to leak out without having to actually pierce it.

"What if I did it? Then you could do me?" he asks with a chuckling at her perplexed reaction.

"You want to prick my finger?" She asks confused.

"Well seeing as we can't ace the lab without identifying our own blood types, yes, I would be willing to prick your finger for you. Unless you don't trust me?" He asks with a delicately raised eyebrow. She stares at him, its not that she doesn't trust him, or is it that? No she decides, really its that she hates needles. Maybe it would be better to let him do it, though what she said about carrots and fingers may have been made up, she's sure if she tried to stab herself with a needle she'd chicken out last second.

Reluctantly, she extends her hand towards John. His eyes soften as he sees her apprehension, he takes her extended hand into his and gently turns it over palm-side up. His hands were warm, soft, softer than Peter's she thought before banishing the thought. John's other hand trailed the line on her palm till reaching the thumb and trailing up to the pad of it before reaching away to grab the sterilized needle off the table. Despite herself, it sent shivers down her spine, not in an unpleasant way.

"Ready?" he asks for the second time that class, this time Lara Jean mutely nods. Firmly holding her left hand in his, he swiftly pricks her finger, eliciting a small gasp from her. His grip prevented her from pulling away before he took the sample to add to the reagents. He did this with one hand, letting the blood settle into the reagent while he went to bandage her thumb.

"Done." He says looking up at her from his handiwork, "Guess I was bound to leave a mark on you too one day, it was fated." he said gesturing to his eyebrow. He extended his hand toward her, his turn she thought. Now that hers was done, she wasn't so sure why she was worried in the first place. It was much easier pricking someone else than yourself she decided.

"You can't possibly believe that." she replies, not taking him seriously, frowning at her thumb, "we make pretty good partners though" Lara Jean says offhandedly, observing their work knowing fully well they had aced the lab, not doubting a single one of their answers. She took his hand into hers and prepared the needle.

"Yeah, guess you got pretty lucky getting stuck with me" He says cheekily which she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, it would be great if you didn't antagonize Peter over it." Lara Jean says giving John a pointed look. He didn't even have the good grace to look ashamed, but Lara Jean expected that was because he wasn't, not at all.

"Antagonize? That's a fairly strong word for it." He says grinning, she stares at him steely-eyed, she was flattered sure, but would she risk Peter for it, not at all. Sensing this, John relented, she would come around, he knew change doesn't happen in day.

"I don't think he loves that fact you received my letter." She says straight to the point, John laughs at this.

"So he know all about that does he?"

"Yes, of course he does, I wrote him one too" she grumbled embarrassedly.

"Way to make a guy feel special." John chuckled and Lara Jean stared at him before pricking his thumb without warning. He didn't even flinch, though his eyes shined with amusement.

"You were never supposed to see that letter anyway" she grumbled again, feeling slightly guilty for not giving him any warning. She tenderly bandaged his thumb.

"But I did see it" he said, not skipping a beat. He stilled her hands over his, looking into her eyes. She refused to meet his gaze, but didn't pull away. She found herself in her own head. Wondering for a brief moment, what would have happened if he never moved away? Would Kitty have ever sent out the letters? Was fate a real thing? Would she never have gotten together with Peter?

"Maybe you could un-see it?" breaking out of her own head, she asks hopefully.

"Is that really what you want?" he asks, reading her face.

"Look, I don't regret writing it, but I'm with Peter now you know." She says flatly, pulling away her hands from his.

"Okay, let me ask you this, what flavor ice cream do you like best?"

"Is this a trick question," she suspiciously, she doesn't like being tricked.

"Just answer the question Lara Jean."

"I don't know, I guess mint chocolate chip, why?"

"How did you know you liked it?"

"Because its better than plain vanilla?"

"So you had to try something new to make you realize you liked it better. Its healthy to try new things once in a while, hence the, what was it you said? Mint chocolate chip? The point is, you don't know until you try. Otherwise, it'd be vanilla everyday and you'd never know what you missed." He says, looking at her intently.

"Its just ice cream John, I could live with vanilla everyday." She replied lamely, knowing full well where he's taking this but refusing to let it continue on, she even began packing up her backpack for show.

"Sure, Lara Jean. Sure," he says simply, not pushing it any further but smiling at her in a way that leaves her feeling that this conversation was not, in fact, over.

* * *

Peter picked up Lara Jean at her locker before lunch and they made their way to their usual lunch spot. Upon entering the cafeteria, the first sights that greeted them were bright and bold banners announcing the beginning of "Anything Goes."

"Ahem," a tap on a microphone interrupted the excited chatter of the cafeteria, all heard turned to the head of student council who had set up at the very front, "We, of the student council, are very excited to announce what we hope will become a long-standing tradition here-forth known as 'Anything Goes.'"

"These upcoming weeks will be filled with events in the name of friendly competition and school spirit. The entire student body will be divided into sixty-four teams at random to fill up that bracket you saw when you walked in. Each team will contain an even mix of all grades, furthermore each team will decide amongst themselves to pick a team leader. Not everyone in the team has to participate in every game, we leave that up to you and your team. Each week a game will be held eliminating teams until only one team stands champion above all other teams-" at this the cafeteria broke out into explosive chatter. Someone in the crowd shouted out, "do they win anything?"

The student body president chuckled with a shrug, "Other than extreme bragging rights you mean? Well no, we'd like to highlight that while this is a competition, the purpose of these games is to get a chance to know your fellow classmate, bond with people you may have never gotten the chance to speak with - in short this is all about unity. The final and epic game as well as the award ceremony will be held during the annual school camping trip, you'll soon see why this was the best environment." The cafeteria once again broke out in boisterous conversation, the excited buzz you could practically feel in the room.

"Listen up! Teams will be posted tomorrow morning around all major hallways. Games will be announced the same, be on the lookout for those fliers, details for each event will be posted the day prior. May the best team win!" He ends with a flourish of the arms and with that left the podium.

"Think we'll be on the same team?" Lara Jean pondered aloud to the table.

"I doubt we will be, Mr. Student Body President sounded like they want to mix it up a bit, spend more time with different people. Sounds healthy to me." John replied, shooting a look at Lara Jean of which she missed. She was already lost in her own head, honestly it sounded like a nightmare to her. She had gotten more used to socializing with new people, but Peter had always been by her side, really he was the driving force of that. Doing it alone, well, it unsettled her a bit. All in all, it sounded quite exhausting.

Peter didn't miss the way John was looking at Lara Jean, he casually swung an arm around her shoulders shaking her our of her reverie, "Don't worry about it, there's nothing to lose, or win for that matter..." he said with an uninterested shrug.

John's face broke out in a grin, "Why don't we make this more interesting?"

"How so?" Chris asked intrigued.

"Middle school rules amongst ourselves, anyone on the winning team can ask anyone one on the losing team for one wish." John announced, looking around the table to gauge reactions, in particular, Peter's. He didn't miss the way Peter tensed slightly, Lara Jean's apprehensive look, the way Chris' eyes twinkled with mischief, and Lucas' slight smile and shake of the head.

"I don't like it." Peter said at once, giving his best couldn't-care-less-attitude. Peter was done with this game. He swung his arm off of Lara Jean's shoulders, placing his hands leaning forward to look John straight in the eyes.

"Worried you'll lose?" John knew how to get Peter, he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Hardly," Peter scoffed, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, we do this and I win, you'll regret you ever had the idea." He lets out a relaxed laugh, just enough to let the eavesdroppers believe this was all in good humor, though his laughter not quite reaching his eyes which never left John's.

"I'm in." Chris says decidedly breaking the tension, "Lucas, you too right? C'mon! Sounds fun, already compiling a mental list of top wishes from each of you – watch out!" she says devilishly. Lucas just smiles contemplatively, on the one hand, it seemed like nostalgic harmless fun, on the other hand – he had sensed the underlying tension between Peter and John. He remained silent.

"One wish Chris, not one wish per person." Lara Jean corrects, "Wait, right?" she asks looking around.

"One wish, lets not get greedy here. Peter?" John again asks, he knew that without Peter's buy-in it becomes meaningless. Besides, he wanted this to be a fair fight after all.

"You're on Ambrose." Peter says shortly with a confident grin of his own. He had already resolved to speak with John privately afterwards.

It was about to be all-out war and they all knew it.

* * *

Please review if you like it!


	5. Chapter Four

Update: Seems I can't actually reply to reviews, but once again, many thanks to all who took the time to leave a review. Few comments, I don't personally think Lara Jean is being naive more than ignoring the whole situation itself until she absolutely has to deal with it. Kind of like that parking ticket I've been meaning to pay but am annoyed at the fact for the one day I parked it illegally it costs me more than the monthly fee of the garage I use. Not paying it immediately isn't hurting anyone though, so I'll get around to it when I absolutely have to - kind of like that ya feel me? Please keep your thoughts coming! Love to see where you guys think this will go, but trust me, LJ is no damsel in distress :)

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Tomorrow had come. The teams had been drawn up and were staring Lara Jean straight in the face. She anxiously scanned the list for wherever the student council gods had decided to place her:

 _ **Team**_ _**52**_

 _Emily_ _Nussbaum_

 _Gabe_ _Riviera_

 _Pamela_ _Subkoff_

 _Lucas_ _Krapf_

 _Lara_ _Jean_ _Covey_

…

…

She released a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. She had Lucas, she breathed easier now. How bad can things be with your favorite face-mask loving, pajama party partner on board. Hopefully together they could ride these games out without too much of a hassle.

The other names on the list she knew but not that well, Gabe was Peter's friend from lacrosse, she'd hung out with a few times at parties. Friendly, energetic, athletic – she figured he'd probably the natural leader.

Pamela she also somewhat knew, she was pretty sure she went by Pammy and was the girlfriend of another one of Peter's lacrosse buddies, but she was fairly certain they were on-again-and-off-again so often that she rarely got a chance to hang out with her at parties due to all their ensuing drama.

Lara Jean chewed her lip looking at the last name she recognized. Emily was Gen's best friend. She sighed, Emily was likely not a huge fan of her. Whatever the guy on the mic said yesterday, they probably wouldn't bond. In fact, Lara Jean decided the best strategy was to probably avoid her altogether. Couldn't be that hard, the team had ten other people on it all of whom she didn't know, she figured they were all from the other grades. A few she thought might be seniors, she was pretty sure the others were freshman and sophomores.

She looked for her other friends on the rest of the list:

 _ **Team**_ **_57_**

 _John_ _Ambrose_ _McClaren_

 _Holly_ _Garner_

 _Genevieve_ _Arthur_

…

…

 ** _Team_** **_60_**

 _Darrell_ _Holt_

 _Steve_ _Portland_

 _Christine_ _Arthur_

…

…

 ** _Team_** _**62**_

 _Peter_ _Kavinsky_

 _Trisha_ _Latimer_

 _Josh_ _Sanderson_

…

…

Several things on the line up made her cringe, the kind of cringe that curled her toes in. She wasn't sure what she was more uncomfortable about. Gen on John's team or Josh on Peter's. She didn't think Peter had spoken to Josh since that night they both showed up at her house to have it out. It wasn't a pleasant night.

Then there was Gen and John, there really wasn't anything there except for her own feeling of dread. What it came down to was that there were no two people in the school who wanted her relationship with Peter dead more than these two and now they were quite literally teamed up. Well, she couldn't really speak for Gen, they hadn't spoken since the bathroom confrontation. As she hears it, Gen actually has a new boyfriend, some college guy. So maybe it wasn't really a big deal anyway. She still didn't like it.

She needed to stop obsessing, she swiftly turned on the spot and determinedly walked over to her locker. Peter had to speak the the lacrosse coach as soon as they arrived at school, so Lara Jean was solo as she mulled over the list again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…she really needed to stop expecting the worst. Everything in her life was finally going so well, she was always waiting for something bad to happen because of this, it felt unnatural to be this lucky. She needed to stop the paranoia now before she ruined it herself.

"Boo!" She felt hot breath next to her ear and spazzed slightly. She whipped around to see Peter behind her, she mock glared at him, heart still racing.

"Peter! You scared me!" She said in a fake huff and he chuckled. It was hard to ever really be mad at him, not truly. His handsome face didn't help, nope, not one bit.

"You were really gone there huh?" He said leaning against her locker.

"You know your locker wasn't even open, you were just staring at it." He continued. She hadn't realized that. She wondered how many other people thought she'd cracked. All over a list of names nonetheless.

"I just saw the teams list." She mumbled back wondering if he'd seen it.

"Yeah," he said scratching chin, "saw that too… going to be interesting to say the least." He said grinning, of course he isn't the least bit worried she thought. Or was he pretending? He did see Josh was on his team right?

"So you saw your _entire_ team on the list right?" she prompted him looking up at his face, a lock of hair had fallen into his eyes, she instinctively reached up to push it out of his face. He caught her hand in his as soon as she was about to pull away and kissed her palm, smiling into it he said, "Subtle Lara Jean, real subtle."

"It's not my strong suit." She admitted, frowning slightly.

"Well yes, I saw my _entire_ team," he paused, "you know I don't have a problem with Sanderson right?"

"You don't?" She asked, surprised to say the least.

He scratched his head and smiled innocently, "Well anymore at least."

"What changed?" She asked softly, confusion settling on her features.

"Thats easy," he looked at her amused, the sort of, you-really-don't-know-do-you look before looking her straight in the eyes, conveying all seriousness.

"You picked me," he says quietly, still holding her hand he says, "I trust you, Lara Jean."

Lara Jean's eyes soften, she stares at him in this moment, wondering what she ever did to deserve such trust. Given how they started, the first half of their relationship had been a game, pretend really. When it had exactly changed she doesn't know, one day she found it was no longer pretend, it was real, terrifyingly real. She's left with no words.

"You gonna break my heart Covey?" he smiles at her her speechlessness, his eyes searching hers.

"Never," She whispers and he smiles at her, one of his golden boy smiles that seem to pull all the light in and slow down time, she was irrevocably smitten. The warmth that flooded her face, stayed with her even as he pulled her away from her locker and down the hallway to her first class.

* * *

By lunch, Lara Jean was still riding on cloud nine. Peter's three simple words left her with such a giddy freeing feeling. She felt silly for being bothered by the teams at all. Nothing else mattered, Peter Kavinsky trusts her.

Lara Jean, Chris and Lucas were sitting on the bleachers. Peter was with his lacrosse buddies in the field below playing ultimate frisbee and John, well she had no idea where he was really. She also didn't really mind his absence. She wasn't looking forward to a continuation of their last conversation in any case.

"You guys got so lucky." Chris grumbles, leaning back on the bleachers taking in the sun. Lucas and Lara Jean shared a look, they knew, they were both relieved to be on the same team, not that they'd rub it in Chris' face.

"If there's any one of us would could fly solo on this, it's you Chris." Lucas said patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, besides, now this gives you the potential to get a wish from any one of us since we're not on the same team." Lara Jean comforted.

"Guess there could be more unpleasantly awkward teams to be on, thank god I didn't get stuck with Gen." She said making a face, then suddenly she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows back at Lara Jean.

"Speaking of Gen, you see John got stuck with her?" Chris started laughing and Lara Jean sighed.

"I noticed." She mumbled. She felt all sorts of weird about John. It was not something she wanted to spend energy on just yet, luckily she hadn't seen him all day. Anatomy was only held on Tuesdays and Thursday and this was a blissful Wednesday.

"Its an unsettling combination." Lucas contemplated.

"I'm not concerned." Lara Jean replies, she was still riding on her Peter high, or at least trying to, the direction of this conversation wasn't helping.

"You know I heard Gen got dumped." Chris snickers, Lara Jean frowned at this. She had not heard this. She resolved not to care. What business of hers was it if Gen was broken up with, they weren't even friends.

"Sorry to hear it," she replies indifferently, "doesn't seem like much of our business." She says this, but a tiny nugget in her brain that was born. It was nagging at her, ' _What if she wants Peter back?'_ she thought. She wished she could mentally smack the idea out of her brain. It wouldn't matter if Gen wanted him back, Peter didn't choose Gen. He chose her just as much as she chose him. She watched him on the field, his casual nature, he was laughing in victory, it seemed he had won the game. The thought of losing him knocked her off her personal cloud nine.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever be okay with the history Gen and Peter shared. Do you ever get over your first love? She immediately thought of Josh. Its not like she was still mooning over him, but these were completely different cases. Josh and her never dated. She's never even kissed him or hugged him in a non-platonic way. He was her best friend and her sister's boyfriend and as such so far outside the realm of possibility for her. Peter and Gen though…

' _STOP. Here would be a good place to stop,'_ she thought.

"You're really not concerned?" Lucas asks, clearly he was and that made her hesitate, Lucas was concerned? His counsel was generally solid, she knows she wouldn't even be with Peter know without it. He had been the one to talk sense in to her on the ski trip. That night she had been completely ready to give up and let Peter go back to Gen. The thought was numbing.

"Why do you say that?" Lara Jean asked. Lucas had this contemplative look on his face.

"Not about Gen at least. It's Ambrose, John I mean." He says, "I don't think he has the best of intentions…" he says reluctantly.

"That's an understatement of the year." Chris interrupted, laughing, eyes full of mirth.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Lara Jean insists, her face not selling it. Lucas and Chris looked at her incredulously.

"Saying that doesn't make it true, ya know?" Chris insists back.

"Lara Jean, it's not that I don't like John, he just seems… we'll he just seems different, definitely more confident than he used to be, I don't know. He's up to something." Lucas says politically.

"He means he's out for you." Chris translates, "You know everyone's been noticing right? Rumor has it there was some sort of standoff yesterday morning before classes started. They said it was a real Edward/Bella/Jacob moment for a hot minute."

"Thats an exaggeration if I ever heard." Lara Jean grumbled, she missed most of that conversation really but it couldn't have been as dramatic as the gossip mill was making it out to be.

"And the whole wish thing? I think I know who John will ask for his wish is all I'm saying. Though lucky for you, I plan on winning so it won't matter, none of you are safe from me." Chris snickers, upon further contemplation she continues, "though, imagine if Gen caught wind of the whole wish thing, bet I know what she'd wish for too." She says ominously.

"Oh come on, Chris!" Lara Jean exclaims exasperated, she had just managed to stop her brain from any more Gen thoughts.

"Just looking out for you." Chris says calmly, raising her hands in backing off motion. Lucas just mutely nods. Lara Jean sighed. She looked back down at the field, scanning for Peter. There he was, in all his jock glory, surrounded by friends, he caught her looking and winked. She tried channeling this morning's moment, he trusted her, she just needed to trust him too.

* * *

Peter was waiting for Lara Jean by his car at the end of the day. When he noticed Ambrose walking back with another guy he recognized, he couldn't place where though. There were a few people loitering in the lot, none of them close enough to listen in. He decided now was as good a time as any.

"Yo, Ambrose!" Peter called out, waving him over. John looked up to see Peter in the parking lot, he nodded bye to his friend and calmly walked over.

"Peter," he nodded, "what can I do for you man?" he asks politely. Peter didn't buy it, he knew John. Model UN member and honor student, he was far from clueless.

"What was up with you yesterday?" Peter asks straight-forward. He doesn't care for the games and he'd rather wrap this up before Lara Jean finished up whatever she was doing. His time was limited.

At this, John chuckles, "Really Peter, I didn't think a little competition would bother you."

"With you? Trust me, it doesn't." Peter replied evenly, eyes narrowing.

"Then it seems we don't have a problem, wouldn't you agree?" John stared back at him imploringly.

"Don't know why you're bothering, Lara Jean is with me." He says cutting straight to the point, instinctively standing straighter. If there was one thing he was going to make clear, it was that.

"For now." John shrugged.

"What was that?" Peter challenged.

"Look Peter, we were friends once and I respect you, which is why I'm being upfront," he started, "Simply put, I missed my opportunity once, I don't intend to again. I know she likes you, a lot. Hell, she may even love you. But we've been here before haven't we? She liked you back then too, but you have to admit, she liked me too. You only got to her first." He spoke with no animosity. He spoke as if it were a matter of fact. Peter shifted uncomfortably, John's words sparking a hint of a memory, ' _There_ _may_ _have_ _been_ _an_ _overlap_.' They were Lara Jeans words thay flitted through his head.

John continued, observing Peter's silence, "I don't see how thats any different now, with the exception that I'm not the guy I was."

"That much is clear." Peter said through grit teeth, pulling himself out of his own head, fully aware of the now hovering crowd.

"Can you blame a guy for trying?"

"Don't you care what you'd be putting her through?" He didn't like the thought of Lara Jean being played with like that.

"Putting her through? You're just worried she won't pick you. Be reasonable, do you really think she only sees you, that she won't eventually want to see what else is out there? And lets say someone _were_ to come around, would you deny her the choice entirely?"

"Lara Jean can make up her own mind, I don't control her. You would know that if you knew her like I do." Peter spat out, annoyed with the conversation.

"Thats a matter of time." John replies simply, they stood there in tense silence. John looked him in eyes and nodded to something behind Peter's back, prompting Peter to look behind. Lara Jean was approaching.

"May the best man win." John said quietly, just before Lara Jean was in earshot.

"Thanks, I will." Peter said confidently, letting the conversation drop as she got nearer.

"Peter! Oh, hey John!" she says walking up to them, leaning up to peck Peter's cheek. Neither of them said anything back, John shifting his bag to his other shoulder and Peter determinedly staring at John, tight-jawed.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked suspiciously, she felt like she'd been asking this a lot lately.

"Oh, just the games, we're pretty pumped to get the ball rolling." John replied naturally, as if it was the most casual conversation in the world.

"Yeah, he thinks he can beat me." Peter said smiling, but Lara Jean thought something about it looked strange, it felt like a challenge.

"I plan on trying at least." John said sanguinely, winking at her, Lara Jean laughed.

"Oh, I don't know guys, Chris seems pretty determined, gotta think she's probably your biggest threat." Lara Jean said sarcastically, sort of. She actually didn't doubt Chris would try her best. John laughed agreeably.

"Anyway, I got to get dinner started at home before my dad tries attempting his hand at Korean food again. Ready to go?" she says, looking up at Peter. Peter swung his arm over her shoulders, "You got it babe." He says, leading her away to the car. He shot John one last look over his shoulder. John was staring right back at him unfazed. Peter nodded at him, may the best man win indeed.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
